BenciBenar Benar Cinta
by Uchiha Levy Kagamine
Summary: Banyak Orang Bilang Benci Itu Berbeda Tipis Dengan Cinta,Tapi Apakah Itu Berlaku Untuk Sakura Dan Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Benci(Benar Benar Cinta)**

**Fandom:Naruto**

**Pairing:SasuSaku**

**Genre:Humor&Romance**

**Warning:OOC,Gaje,Typo(S),Humor Garing,Dan Mempunyai Kekurangan Banyak Lagi**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:Banyak Orang Bilang Benci Itu Berbeda Tipis Dengan Cinta,Tapi Apakah Itu Berlaku Untuk Sakura Dan Sasuke?**

Seseorang Gadis Berambut Soft Pink Sedang Ber –BBM- Ria Di Mobil*Masak Di Ban*,Dia Bernama Haruno Sakura,Anak Tunggal yang Akan Mewarisi Haruno Corp,Perusahaan Orang Tuanya,Orang Tuanya Bernama Haruno Sora Dan Haruno Aoi,Dia Sedang Berjalan Di Konoha High School,Sakura Berada Di Kelas X-1,Tempat Dimana Semua Orang Pintar Berada,Dia Benci Berada di kelas Itu,Karena Adanya Seseorang Yang Selalu Dia Panggil Pantat Ayam.

**Kring-Kringgg**

"Pagi Sakura"Ucap Seseorang Berambut Raven Tersenyum(Palsu)

"Mau Apa Kau,Sasuke?"Tanya Sakura Dingin

"Wow,Jangan Marah Gitu Dong,Nanti Cantiknya Hilang Loh"Goda Sasuke Memegang Dagu Sakura

"Aku Peringatkan Kau!"Ujar Sakura Menahan Esmosi

"Peringatkan Apa?Memang Aku Takut?"Tantang Sasuke

"Sana Pergi!,Pantat Ayam!"Ucap Sakura Ketus Sambil Mendorong Sasuke Keluar

"Hei,Disini Kelasku!"

"Memang Kenapa!"

"Aku Mau Masuk!"

"Kalo Aku Tidak Mau?"

"Jidat"

"Buntut"

"Forehead"

"Pantat Ayam"

"Jidat!"

"Buntut!,Pergi Kau!"

"Arghh!Dobe,Tolongin Woi!"Ucap Sasuke Keras sambil Menahan Pintu Yang Ingin Ditutup

"Naruto!,Kalo Lu Membantunya,Ku _Shannaro*Btul Gak?*!" _Seru Sakura

"Sorry Teme!,Gw Trauma"Ujar Naruto Ngeri

"Ckck,Banci!"Teriak Sasuke

"Aku Bukan Banci!"

"Tapi Bencong"

"Bukan!"

"Terus Apa?"

"Maho"

Gubrak

Semua Orang Dikelas Ber-SweatDrop- Ria Mendengar Jawaban Naruto

**Drap Drap**

**Glek**

"Cepat Buka Pintunya!,Ada Tsunade-Sensei Nih!"Bisik Sasuke Pada Sakura

"Minta Maaf Dulu!"Ujar sakura Sambil berbalik

"Tidak Mau!"

"Yasudah~"

"Baiklah!,Aku Minta Ma-"

"Sasuke,Sedang Apa Kau Disini?"Tanya Tsunade

"I-ini Sensei,Sa-Sakura Nahan Pintunya"Ujar Sasuke Merinding

"Bohong Sensei!Mana Mungkin Saya Ngelaukin Kayak Gituan!"Bela Sakura

"Terus,Kenapa Kau Disitu?"Tanya Tsunade

**Glek**

"A-Anu Sensei,ini ehh,"Jawab Sakura Gagap

"Tuh Kan Sensei!,Dia Gagap tuh,Mau Cari Alasan"Ucap Sasuke

"Gak Kok!"

"Halah,Bilang Aja,Bohong Itu Dosa!"

"Sudah!,Jangan Ribut,Sekarang Cepat Duduk!"Potong Tsunade

"Hai!,Sensei"

Ditengah Keramaian Sekitar Lapangan Sekolah Terlihat Sasuke Risih Melihat Para FansGirlnya A.K.A Sasuke FC,Selain Itu,Lelaki Berambut Pantat Ayam Itu Melirik Ke Arah Sakura Dan Di Balas Dengan Tatapan –Apa Lihat Lihat?- Dan Sasuke Langsung Tersenyum Penuh Arti Kepada Sakura,Tapi Karena _Ke__**n**__**arsis**__an _Para Sasuke F.C,Ada Yang Jatuh Pingsan Karena Dikira Sasuke Tersenyum Kepadanya

"Hei Lihat!,Sasuke Tersenyum Kepadaku!"Teriak Anggota Sasuke F.C

"Aku!"

"Bukan Kau!,Tapi Aku!"

"Sok Tahu!,Dia Tersenyum Ke Aku!"

Dan Akhirnya Mereka Semua Bertengkar Hanya Karena Dengan Senyuman,Sungguh Tragis Nasib Sasuke F.C

"Dasar Bodoh,Karena Hanya Senyuman Semuanya Berkelahi"Ujar Sakura

"Ia,Anggota Dan Ketua Sama Saja"Ucap Seseorang Wanita Berambut Blonde

"Kau Betul Ino!,LagiPula,Kenapa Orang Bodoh Itu Mau sama Pantat Ayam Itu!"

"Yah,Tak Apalah,LagiPula Dia Memang Tampan Kok!"

"Huh,Dasar,Kenapa Tidak Sekalian Sama Babi Saja"Ujar Sakura Tapi Sudah Berlari Seperti E21

"Jidat!,Awas Kau!"Teriak Ino

**Di Ruang Makan**

"Ada Apa Tou-San?"Tanya Sakura

"Sakura,Kita Mempunya Urusan Penting Untuk MemPerluas Laba Perusahaan Keluarga Kita,Maka Kita Akan Menjodohkanmu"Ujar Sang Ayah Sora

"Oh,Aku Tidak Sabar Mempunyai Anak"ucap Sakura Enteng

Please Wait

Loading...

Loading Succes

"What The Puki?,Dijodohkan?"Tanya Sakura Histeris

**TBC**

**Maafkan Kebodohan Levy Ini Jika Masih Terlalu Pendek*bungkuk Bungkuk**

**Nerima Flame Asal gak Terlalu Keras**

**Fict Pertama Di MultiChap**

**Mind To**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:Benci(Benar Benar Cinta)**

**Fandom:Naruto**

**Pairing:SasuSaku**

**Genre:Humor&Romance**

**Warning:OOC,Gaje,Typo(S),Humor Garing,Dan Mempunyai Kekurangan Banyak Lagi**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:Banyak Orang Bilang Benci Itu Berbeda Tipis Dengan Cinta,Tapi Apakah Itu Berlaku Untuk Sakura Dan Sasuke?**

"Sakura!,Jangan membuat orang tuli!"Tegur Aoi

"Ta-Tapi Kaa-San,aku tidak mau dijodohkan!"Bentak Sakura

"Tapi sayang,ini demi kamu,nanti kau akan bahagia jika dengan dia"Ujar Aoi Halus

"Argh!,Kaa-San,aku ini masih 16 tahun!aku masih mau menikmati masa muda!"

"Yasudah,mungkin kau tunangan saja dlu,kami beri waktu 2 bulan,jika kau tidak suka,gak usah,tapi kalau kau suka,nanti kau harus kawin dengannya"

"Yasudah,memang namanya siapa?"Tanya Sakura sambil meminum tehnya

"Dia Dari Perusahaan Uchiha Corp,Uchiha Sasuke"Jawab Aoi

**Uhuk Uhuk**

"Sakura,kau kenapa?"Tanya Sora

"Tou-San Dan Kaa-San Bercanda Kan?"Tanya Sakura Shock

"Tidak,kami dan keluarganya setuju akan menjodohkanmu nanti,setidaknya kau lihat dulu orangnya"Jawab Sora

"Mana mungkin aku suka sama **PANTAT AYAM** Itu!"Teriak Sakura

"Oh,Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?"Tanya Aoi

"Ia,dia menyebalkan sekali!,aku tidak mau dengannya!"Jawab Sakura

"Ta-Tapi kan,Kaa-San Dan Tou-San ingin menimang cucu darimu,Sakura"Ujar Aoi Menangis

"Kaa-San!,jangan pura pura nangis,itu gak mempan"

"Mana Mungkin Kaa-San Berbohong Sakura,hiks hiks,kau tega sekali sama orang tua sendiri"

"Tega?,mana mungkin aku tega?aku tadi melihat kaa-san memberi Insto di bawah mata kaa-san!"

"eh?keliatan yah,hehehhe"ujar Aoi Tersipu

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"Seru Sakura Dan Langsung lari Ke kamar nya

******SKIPTIME**

Di pagi hari,Sakura melewati harinya seperti biasa,Sakura memakan sandwich dan susunya,dan buru buru keluar menuju pemberhentian bus,Sakura tidak menggubris keramaian di sekitarnya,dia mengencangkan larinya untuk tidak telat naik ke bus

"untung kesampaian"ujar Sakura sambil duduk di bangku bus

******SKIPTIME**

"hei,Teme,kau tidak semangat sekali"ujar naruto

"hn,aku dijodohkan"Ujar Sasuke dingin

"Hah?dengan siapa?"Tanya Naruto histeris

**FlashBack**

"Kaa-San!,aku tidak mau dengannya!"Seru Sasuke

"Kau harus Mau!,apakah kau mau jadi Perjaka Tua?"Tanya Mikoto

"Huh,Walaupun tidak dijodohkan,aku bisa menarik para gadis sperti magnet"Jawab Sasuke

"Pokoknya kau harus bertunangan dengan sakura!,kalau tidak aku akan bunuh diri!,Apakah kau mau menjadi yatim piatu?"

**Flashback in Flashback**

"Tou-San kita camping yuk!"Ujar Sasuke Di umur 3 tahun

"Sabar Sasuke,Tou-San Sedang Mengambil barang untuk camping"Ujar Pemuda yang berkeriput*tau kan?*

"Itachi,tolong Tou-san Ambil barang"ujar Mikoto

"Ok"

Setelah semuan ya telah naik,mereka semua naik kemobil

"Ayo Berangkat!"Ujar Fugaku

Di tengah perjalanan mereka terkena musibah,remnya tidak bisa dikendalikan dan menabrak pohon,mobilnya langsung terbakar,dalam peristiwa itu,hanya sasuke dan mikoto yang selamat

**End Of Flashback In Flashback**

"Huh,Baiklah,Tapi Percobaannya cuman 2 bulan Kan?"Tanya Sasuke

"2 bulan saja sudah cukup kok"Jawab Mikoto Tersenyum

**End Of Flashback**

"Wahahahaha,jadi kau dijodohkan dengan sakura?"tanya naruto berteriak

**Singggggg**

"Naruto!,kubunuh kau!"Teriak Sasuke Mengaktifkan Sharingannya

"Kyaa!,Ampun!"Teriak Naruto Sambil Berlari

"Eh,Sakura katanya kau dijodohkan dengan Sasuke?"Tanya Ino Shock

"Eh,kau tau dari mana?"Tanya Sakura Balik

"Yah Dari tadi waktu di kelas,Sasuke bercerita ttg perjodohannya dengan Naruto,dan Naruto Langsung Berteriak bahwa kau dijodohkan dengannya"Jawab Ino

Sakura melihat Naruto berlari karena dikejar Sasuke

"Naruto!,akan kuhajar kau!"Ucap Sakura berteriak

"Anjir!,bertambah satu orang Lagi!"Gerutu Naruto

Saat naruto Menggerutu Sendiri,dia tidak melihat ada kulit pisang didepannya sehingga terjatuh

"anjir nih kulit pisang!"Ujar Naruto

"jangan bicara soal kulit pisang dulu"ucap 2 orang yang mengejar Naruto

"Sorry yah,jangan apa apain gw,gw blum kawin"ucap Naruto sambil membuat huruf V ditangannya

"Gak Ada Ampun!"Ujar SasuSaku

**Bugh Bugh Bugh**

"skarang,gw puas"ujar SasuSaku Serempak

"Anjir!Ampe Babak Belur Gini!"Bentak Naruto

"Mau Ditambahin?"Tanya SasuSaku Tersenyum Manis

"eh,Nggak Kok,Bye!"Jawab Naruto Sambil Berlari

"Ternyata Kalian Berdua Memang Serasi!"Teriak Ino Yang Sudah Berlari

"Ino!"

**TBC**

Maaf Kalau SasuSaku Masih Belum Akrab Yah,

Mungkin di Chapter 3-4(gak tau Ah#Gubrak)

And Maaf Kalau Ini Update Kilat Tapi Abal =.=

**Balasan Review**

Aiko Sakira:Ia ^_^,Makasih Review Dan Sarannya

N:Gw juga Cuman Suka Yang Lucu xD,And Makasih Dah Review n.n

Doremi saku-chan:WTF,Dah Tau Kan ,

Ema:iy n.n,ini dah apdet,makasih reviewnya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:Benci(Benar Benar Cinta)**

**Fandom:Naruto**

**Pairing:SasuSaku**

**Genre:Humor&Romance**

**Warning:OOC,Gaje,Typo(S),Humor Garing,Dan Mempunyai Kekurangan Banyak Lagi**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:Banyak Orang Bilang Benci Itu Berbeda Tipis Dengan Cinta,Tapi Apakah Itu Berlaku Untuk Sakura Dan Sasuke?**

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

**Sakura Pov**

Sepulang sekolah,aku pulang kerumah(memang di panti asuhan?*geplak*#Abaikan)aku melihat seseorang keriput yang tak bukan dan tak lain adalah itachi(woi itachi disini dah mati!)eh salah,nenek Chiyo ^_^v

"Nek Chiyo?"tanyaku tidak percaya

"Sakura,kau sudah besar yah,dulu terakhir kali aku kesini,kau masih TK"kenang nenek chiyo

"hehehe,oia,katanya kau dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yah?"tanya pemuda berambut merah

"ia nih,ini pun terpaksa"ujarku

"aku mendengarnya!"teriak aoi dari luar

"maaf Kaa-San!"

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tadi dia bercerita tentang perjodohannya dengan naruto

"mau disimpan dimana harga diriku!"teriak sasuke frustasi

"sasuke!,ini sudah malam,jangan teriak Gaje!"ujar mikoto

"hn,yasudahlah"ujar sasuke sambil beranjak tidur

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Saat di gerbang sekolah,banyak orang melihat sakura dan karin saling berhadapan

"Cih,sombong sekali kau,mentang mentang kau ini tunangan Sasuke"ujar Karin sinis

"memang kenapa?apakah kau iri?"tanya Sakura polos

"kau!,dasar wanita Jala-"

**Bugh**

"kalau bicara,jaga mulutmu itu,memang kau ini sudah perfect?"tanya sakura sinis

"Kau!"

"Mau apa?JALANG?"tanya sakura sambil menginjak karin

"yasudah,aku kelas dulu deh,dah"sambung sakura sambil berlari

**Dikelas**

"hei,Sakura!katanya kalau pulang sebentar,kau mau di hajar oleh Sasuke F.C!"ujar ino

"tak,apa aku sudah siap"jawab sakura santai

"kau harus hati hati,Sakura"

"yah,kau tenang saja"

"ino benar,sakura"ujar naruto

"naruto,kau ini sama saja seperti ino"ucap sakura cemberut

"hn,yasudah lah,Kami cuma memperingatkanmu"ucap ino&naruto pasrah

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"hei,sekarang kau tidak bisa lari"ujar Karin

"Jadi?gw harus bilang WOW gitu?"ejek sakura

"Cih,kita lihat saja,kalian semua,hajar sakura"teriak karin pada anak buahnya

**Bugh Prang Meong(?) Gubrak Guk Guk!(?)**

"hebat juga kau,tapi sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa lari"ujar karin sambil mengambil pisau lipatnya

"hosh hosh,terserah kau sajalah"ujar sakura yang sudah pasrah

"kubunuh kau!"Ujar Karin

**Tes Tes(1,2,3)**

Tapi usaha karin itu sia sia,sasuke langsung menahan pisau itu dengan tangannya,dan membuangnya sekaligus karin(hebat hebat)

"Sa-Suke?"Ujar Sakura tidak percaya

"hn?,kau kenapa?"tanya sasuke dingin

"kau ini,dalam keadaan begini saja masih bisa bersikap begitu"

"maafkan aku"

"untuk apa?,seharusnya aku yang minta maaf"

"tanpa aku sadari,banyak orang yang sudah kulukai,terutama kau,Sakura"

"kau laki laki kan?,seharusnya kau bisa lebih tegar menghadapi semua ini"ujar sakura

"tau apa kau tentangku?semua beban ini membuatku frustasi"ucap sasuke setengah berteriak

"sudah,mulai sekarang,kau tidak sendirian"ujar Sakura mengecup bibir sasuke

**The End**

Bagaimana Endingnya?jelek yah -_-a,udah pendek,hitam,hidup lagi(wtf?)

Blasan review

Lee sica:ia,ini dah apdet

Anonim:Maaf,mmng kalau lagi ngetik pasti megang Shift -w-

Tidak usah banyak cincong lagi,saya cuman ingin berkata

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW?**_


End file.
